Rise of the Dinobots
by Shaolin Dark Knux
Summary: The Dinobots arrive on Earth. And somehow, Airachnid have a connection and share her past with the powerful Grimlock. [Airachnid/Grimlock] [Arcee/Jack]
1. Chapter 1

Airachnide Crush.

Midnight. Two shadows was walking trough the forest.

"What do you think that we will found tonight Cee ?" Ask Jack.

"I don't know Jack, maybe it's just a big rock falling of the sky." Answer simply Arcee.

The two of them was walking, calmly looking at each other sometimes. Arcee was proud of Jack. Even if he's a young human, he was wise like a prime. Arcee was so concentrate at Jack that she didn't notice the huge rock that was flying at her. It hit her hard.

"Arcee ! Arcee are you alright ?" Ask Jack, fear in his voice.

At the moment that she stand a column of fire hit her. She quickly grab Jack and runaway. When she was sur to be far away of any danger, she put down Jack.

"What was that !" Said Jack, scared.

"I don't know, it was like the attack of the Dragon on the movie last night." Answer Arcee. "Have you Dragon on Earth Jack ?"

"No. Maybe it's a Cons". "Have you heard of such beast back at Cybertron ?"

"Maybe it's a..."

Arcee did not have time to finish her sentence which a powerful howling was listened. Then a huge T-rex charge at Arcee. Arcee jump at her right to avoid the charge. The dinosaur turn to see her and howl again before a piece of rock hit his head. He lowered his head to face Jack.

"Don't hurt her fucking beast !".

The dinosaur howl before transform into a huge robot, maybe taller than Optimus, and look at Jack furious.

"Me Grimlock is a Dinobot, not a beast !" Said furiously Grimlock.

"I don't care, be nice with Arcee and I will be your friend, but hurt her and I hurt you !" Said firmly Jack

Jack was eyes to optics with Grimlock. Grimlock was judging Jack, but the more he look Jack in the eyes, the more he was curious.

"Who are you ?" Ask the Dinobot.

"I'm Jack. And you ? I presume that your name is Grimlock ?".

Grimlock was...smiling, before laughing at Jack. Jack raise an eyebrow to the sudden act of the titan. Grimlock sit down before looking a last time Jack in the eye. He find Jack very impressive, a little thing so weak, was challenging him to protect his friend. Jack remind Grimlock his first brother in arm.

"You're like my brother Swoop. You're very brave young one. Grimlock think that Jack would be a great leader."

"You've got a brother ? Who ? Where is he ?" Ask Jack.

Grimlock look at the sky, sad. The truth was that he don't know where was his teammates, his brothers. The only thing he remember it's when the Dinobots leave Cybertron. He know that some brother follow him in Earth, but he was not sure. He look at Jack, who was looking at him.

"Hey Grimlock, you're an Autobot !" Said Jack, pointing a finger to insignia on the chest of the Dinobot. "Look, I'm sorry that I hurt you. But you know...you breath fire on Arcee. And she is important to me so..."

"You protect the one that you love despite your weakness. You have honor Jack, Grimlock respect warrior with Honor. Plus you're in the Autobot side. So me Grimlock respect you, and will not hurt you or you're friend."Said calmly Grimlock. "You ask Grimlock about his brother ? In fact Grimlock have four other Brother, Slag, Snarl, Sludge, and Swoop. When Optimus give the order to leave Cybertron, we the Dinobot protect the other Cybertronian and make a diversion to let the other Autobots a chance to leave Cybertron safely. But when it was our turn, we Dinobot meet a dangerous groupe of Decepticons. Me Grimlock kill the Decepticons with his brothers, but a femme Con attack Grimlock when he prepare to leave the battlefield. Grimlock was the last Dinobot on Cybertron. The other left when Grimlock was fighting the dangerous femme."

"Who was the femme that attack you ?" Ask finally Arcee.

"It was a certain Airanid...airchanid..."

"Airachnid." Said Jack.

"Yes, Airachnid. She was strong but not enough to fought Grimlock." Said Grimlock. "Me Grimlock have to find his brothers." He said before standing. But when he do, he falling immediately on his knees, tired and low on energon. He try 3 times, but fail at each tentative. Arcee help him to stand and was holding him to avoid another fall. Jack grab his phone and call for a groundbridge. When the groundbridge appeared, Arcee walk immediately on it. Jack follow her. When they reach the base, everyone stop moving, optics and eyes wide open. Even Prime was surprise. Ratchet was the first to speak.

" A Dinobot ?"

"Grimlock...I'm happy to see that you're alive, old friend." Said Optimus.

"Me Grimlock want to be happy like Optimus, but Grimlock miss his brother."

"We will find them Grimlock" Answer the Prime.

"And rather than we think, I have already another unknown energon signal."

-Meanwhile-

A spidery shadow enter a cave.

"So he's here. The great Grimlock. Arcee...it's look like our little cat fight have to wait. I have another priority." She said with a smile.

She prepare herself to leave but a loud scream was hear behind her. She turn to see the origin of the scream only to find a little girl, tears in her eyes.

"Don't hurt me plea...plea...please."Said the girl, shyly.

Airachnid raise her arm when a women come and call the little girl.

"Arianna !"

'This name...'

/Flashback/

"Arianna ! watch behind you !" Said a titan mech.

A Decepticons with one eye shot the femme on the chest.

"Nooo !" Scream the mech.

He punch the Cons on the face as hard as he can, before knelt at the side of the femme. He take her hands and begin to cry.

"Grim...Grimlock. Please, run. We will be reunite. Shockwave will kill you..."

"Arianna. I swear to you, that one day we will be reunite again."

And then he stand in front of Shockwave and grab him.

"I will follow you, but if you hurt my Sparkmate, I will kill slowly and make you suffer."

"Grimlock. Trust me, I'm a Decepticon, but Science is my priority." And then Shockwave lock Grimlock in a cage before go through a Groundbridge.

/End/

"I...I think...that..."Airachnid kneel in front of the little girl.

"I will let you alive, thank you little girl. You give another reason to live."

And then she transform and fly away.

"What am I thinking ? Grimlock...my sparkmate ?".

So this, is my first fancfic in English, yeah I'm a French guy. So first, I'm sorry for the eventual bad English and mistake in grammar.

So please, review, tell me if you like the idea and eventually, I'm open for any suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2 : Friendship meaning

Part 2.

Grimlock was on the med-bay, recovering. His body was calm but his mind...It was like a storm. A terrifying storm. He was really made at Optimus.

Suddenly, he stood and let a powerful roar. At the same time Jack enter the room.

"What was that Grimlock ?" Ask Jack.

"Me Grimlock, are...are...furious...no...happy... . Grimlock don't understand his mind." Said sadly the Dinobot.

"Why ? Can you explain me ?"

"Me, Grimlock hate Optimus cause, he left us behind, but Optimus is a friend of Grimlock." The 'Bot said.

"Yeah, I see...You know Grimlock, Arcee and are best friend. But, sometimes she's piss me off and I just want to tell her to go away, in a other hand..."

Jack let out a chuckle when he see Grimlock look at his hand.

"...In the other hand sometimes I just want to left Jack in the desert." Said Arcee.

She look at Grimlock and Jack. She let a big sigh, a thing she learn with Jack, before saying,

"But I know that I will really miss him so bad. So we argue and then we apologizes to each other."

"Me Grimlock will punch Optimus cause Optimus make a mistake, and then be friend with him again."

"Yeah, that's the idea..." said proudly Jack. Before he realize what Grimlock will do before 'be friend' again with Optimus.

"Wait, Grimlock come back here!"Said Jack as he follow the Dinobot.

Arcee just crosses her arms and giggle at the scene, before going after the boy. When she enter the main room of the base, she laugh hysterically as she see Grimlock punsh Optimus in the face before saying sorry.

"Me Grimlock was upset with Optimus for the Arc mission. But Grimlock new friends Jack and Arcee explain him that Optimus his my friend and a great leader so Grimlock forgive you and say sorry to Optimus."

"Alright old friend, I understand your sadness."

Before he Optimus have chance to continue, Fowler arrive, making a bad face.

"PRIME !" he yell. "We have a situation, Arachnid had make a contact with a two civilians on the park in the south of Jasper. The Pentag...OH MY GOD ! A monster !"

"Where ?" scream Grimlock.

"Calm down, this is Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobot, and a old friend of mine." said Optimus.

"Oh, I see."

As Fowler turn his back to Optimus, June arrive in a hurry on the room, crying.

"Please help me Optimus !"

"Calm down Miss Darby, what happened ?"

"It's my friend, Clara...Her and her daughter, Arianna was capture by Arachnid, she said something about a Dinobot..."

"Arianna ? Arachnid ?" Said Grimlock.

He then transform before growling loudly.

"My dear Arianna, Grimlock's here, Grimlock will save you this time." He said before runnig out.

"Grimlock no !" Yell Optimus.

"What was that ?!" Said June. "Can someone explain me how it's possible that a T-Rex run out of here ?"

"Alright, I think it's time that I tell you something, even with you my Autobots." Optimus said calmly.

"Something about two Sparkmate, Grimlock and Arachnid."

I hope that you enjoy this, sorry for the absence but I was working on another fiction, plus my university exams so, forgive me please.

Again sorry for the bad english but I'm a french guy :/

Thank you for your reviews, it was pleasure to write this.

See ya !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : We meet.

 _The cybertronian sky was becoming more and more darker, revealing the beauty of the cosmos as two being was sitting down, a slender light purple and white being was held close to a bigger being. In front of them, a sparkling was playing with a toy that looks like a lion with six paw and two horn. Then a red sparkling, barely bigger than her, came and tried to take the toy, the little pink one give him a punch on his stomach before throwing another one to his jaw, making him run. "That's my fille." said the bigger one. "Come on Grim, don't encouraged her. It's late, we better go back home…." the femme didn't have time to finish her sentence, a bigger femme, colored in green and purple came to her, exhausted. "Arianna, Grimlock, I don't have enough time to explain, but please trust me and flee to the north, we're in war." "What ? a war ? I better go see my brother, go with Alina my dear, I will join with Swoop as fast as possible." And then he run. " "See you soon." and the femme run in the other direction._

 _3 days later, she had found a safety place in the Bio-garden. She was resting in her back, her sparkling on her stomach. "Did you hear that ?" "Hear what ?" the sparkling run outside of their tent, running straight to a blue femme. " Hey, sparkling, what are you doing alone here ?" "I am not alone…" "Come here, I will get you out to safety." "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER !" and Arianna jump on the blue femme, punching her on the jaw. 'Purple and white femme, in the Bio-garden, it has to be my target.' tought Arcee. She kick Arianna on the head, making fly away of her. Then she activated her gun. " Ilayla, you will die for all the Bot's you killed." "What ?" "NO !" and Arcee fired… energon was flowing on the ground. "ALINA !" Arianna take her sparkling in her arm. Grimlock arrived at the same time. "Alina !" he kneeled down beside Arianna, the he looked at the blue femme, "Arcee ? Arcee what have you done…" "Grimlock, I'm, I'm sorr…" The mech stood in flash, giving a hard blow on Arcee's chest, sending her flying. "GET OUT OF HERE ! Before I kill you !"_

Grimlock shaked his head. "I will not let this happened again." And he run faster, booster on.

"Wait, so Arcee killed the daughter of Airachnid ?" shouted Miko.

Everyone turn to the blue 2 wheels. She was ashamed...And she didn't even get a chance to talk as Ratchet did it first.

"And she never had a punishment nor facing any kind of consequences...Hun Prime ?" the medic said, harshly.

" I wasn't in command at the time, to be honest, when I heard about that, event, Tailgate was killed. I thought that his was enough for her…" Optimus looked directly at Arcee, "Even if sometimes you make doubt that."

Bee came in the middle of the group, beeping desperately " _But that's the past now, we have to take care of the present, and the present is having a huge and angry Grimlock running to Jasper !_ "

"Come on, Autobots, roll out !"

Arcee and Jack was way ahead of the team, Jack had some difficulties to stay still, but didn't say anything at Arcee, he wasn't mad, but his brain was fuming with a lot of questions, questions that he wasn't sure had answers. Arcee had a lot in her mind, but there were answers. That didn't match Jack's questions. So, instead of talking, they stay silent, letting the "move" talk for them. Until Jack grip the bar harder. She make a sharp turn, parking on an alley, behind a restaurant. She transformed, and look directly at Jack, their eyes meeting, connecting.

"I know, I know." she just said.

"So why are you so insecure ?" he replied.

"It's not that simple Jack, and even if I love the idea, it can't be just the two of us right now."

"Arcee, I know that,but, for the first time in my life, I don't want to fight." And before she talk, he add, "'Cause let's face it, Miko will drag Bulk along with her against you, then Ralph will explode when you stood up in front of them, and Bee will try to calm things down maybe, but don't count on it…."

"Ok, I get the idea."

"NO ! We have moved on,it's not our average Decepticon problem. By the look of it, I get that it's the first time team Prime is having that kind of secret discovered, meaning you don't know how to react to it, meaning…"

" Sooner or later, we will explode, not knowing how to blame me, and if I can face forgiveness. What do we do Jack ?"

"Well at one point you're right, we can't flee like this…"

"Tell me you have a plan partner."

"Not enough time to have one, but I know someone who always have one for those kind of problem."

"June."

"Exactly." Jack put on his helmet, "But for know, let's find Grimlock."

Arcee transforme back and speed away as soon as Jack climb on her.

"Why did you open that topic back then Miko ?"

"What are you talking about Bulk ?" she said, staring outside, anger rising, tough she didn't know why.

"You shouldn't had arouse _that_ part of Prime's story. And you know it."

"But Bulk ! She killed…"

"Stop it Miko, it doesn't concern us. This, is between Arcee and Grimlock."

"Yeah…."

Airachnid was flying, rather slowly, she was feeling _nervous_ , true, it wasn't the first time she would run into Grimlock, but today was different, she was expecting to find her long lost love...Yes, she was plotting to make the Dinobot turn his back to team Prime, but deep down, feelings was here, and it was becoming harder to ignore it. How Grimlock will react now ? She hope to have a right to a warm reunion with him.

"My head...where am I ?"

"Hello Clara. Had a nice sleep ?"

"YOU ? Where's my daughter ? Arianna !"

"Oh come on, you will be free, in time, but keep being annoying and I will change my mind." Airachnid said, before landing. "Get out, but just try to flee." And she transform. Just as she was stretching her limbs, a blue bike that she know too well was approaching her. "Didn't expect you this early Arcee."

"Airachnid. Let them go. _Now._ " Arcee said, gun out, pointing to the spider femme.

"I really don't have time for this….You too, go with them, you're free."

Arcee and Jack was taken by surprise, Airachnid, the bloodthirsty Airachnid, let her prey free.

"Now, come with us. We have what you want." said Jack.

"Really ?" Airachnid said, with a wild grin.

Just then, Grimlock arrive, breathing fire.

"YOU !"

For one moment, Airachnid feared the worst, but at the very last moment, Grimlock transfrom and take her in his arm, holding her tightly.

"I missed you." whispered Airachnid.

"Airachnid, Grimlock you two should com…" begin Optimus, who just arrived with the rest of the team. But they all starred, wide optics and eyes, at Airachnid, crying softly.

"I'm so sorry for what happens back at Cybertron, I deeply regret that I hurted you. Please forgive…"

"It's okay dear. It was war. Deep down, I had and I still do, that you care for me, and so am I for you."

"I don't care. I still love you...so much…" she said, surprising herself.

"What do we do boss ?" asked the Wrecker.

"Bumblebee, take Clara and her daughter to June. Autobots, roll out, even you Arcee." commanded Optimus.

"I think that it would be better if I go with Bumblebee right ?" asked concern Jack.

"NO ! Rest with me please, I need you." reply Arcee.

"Indeed, she will really need you Jack…" said, sadness in his voice, Optimus.

And they roll out, leaving Grimlock and Airachnid alone.

"I remember, I didn't tell them, but I remember all now."

"Our Alina, may the Allspark gives her a peaceful afterlife." reply Airachnid.

"We should avenge her. Ending this war for once and for all." said Grimlock, clenching his left fist.

"But for now, let's just rest, we have catch up to do." Airachnid said, softly.

They walk, until they heard some metallic voice shouting. Grimlock look at Airachnid, before walking away, "Stop, let me first." Airachnid winked at him and walk fast to the sound. And she was right, it was the Decepticon, Breakdown was leading a small group of drones. But in the middle of that noisy and disrupted obscure operation, there was a small group of humans, with a tiny girl. "Alina !" shouted the femme, and the little girl shouted back "Mommy ?" the toddler was a brunette with a pale skin and had amber eyes. Her noises told Breakdown that something was going on, suddenly he receive a hard kick on the back of his head.

"Airachnid, 'got some nerves to come here, after what you did."

"This time I'm in a better company."

"Don't make me laugh crazy lost, how does human say ? Oh yeah, 'slut'"

"NO ONE DISRESPECT MY AIRACHNID !" And Grimlock jump down to them. before slowly walking to Breakdown.

"Shoot the humans." said desperately Breakdown, thinking that this would stop Grimlock. But he just kick the ground hard, before transforming and breathing fire to the drones. Those who survive didn't wait any orders and flee. Leaving their 'leader' alone.

"Let the little one to me." said Airachnid

"All of this just for, _that_?"

"Now !"

"Ok, ok, take it" and he throw the toddler in the air. She was softly catch by Airachnid, luckily, the girl just had a scorch mark on her left arm. And she began to cry, loudly.

"It's not finished, scum deserter" said Breakdown, before being catch and lifted by Grimlock.

"Say hi to Megatron for me." and he throw Breakdown away.

This, made the girl laugh.

"Alina. Thank you Primus." said Airachnid as she stroke softly the face of Alina. "Hi there, it's me, mommy as you said it."

Grimlock came, and bring Airachnid closer to him with his right arm.

"Hello Alina." he said, with softness.

"And this, his your father."

As team Prime was driving towards the base, something catch the attention of Bulk. He make a sharp turn and follow, _something_. When he finally arrived, he was in front of a huge Cybertronian body. That suddenly rise up.

"GRIMLOCK ! Your brother is here."

Thank you, for reading this, yes I'm back, I'm really sorry for the very long time, but I wasn't very, proud and happy with my first work so I decided to take a step back and rework all of this fiction. I had taken maturity and all and now, that's how I really want my story to be, I'm very excited to show you the rest, and I really hope that you will be patient, and still be there cause now, now I can say that I'm proud, now I can say, this is Rise of the Dinobots.

See ya.


End file.
